Drabbles: Scenes We Wish Happened in the Anime
by Joy Goldenpine
Summary: A set of one-shots I can't turn into full stories.
1. A Voice Like No Other

"Oi, Kuroko! Hurry the hell up!"

Kagami marched up to the locker room, mad that the senpais had made him get the late phantom _again._ Seriously, couldn't Kuroko be punctual at least once in a while for his expense?

"Kuro-!"

Kagami stopped midway through his call because a sound was drifting from the open door of the locker room. It was incredibly melodic; Kagami, in all his stupidity, wondered if the team had hired a professional singer. He peeked into the crack in the door frame and was shocked to find that his Shadow was the only person in the room. Several moments later, Kagami put two and two together and realized Kuroko was the one who was singing so ridiculously well.

' _Sore wa tohou mo nai kedo zettai janai_

 _Kimi to naraba genjitsu ni mo dekiru ki ga shiteru_

 _Kitto warawareru darou demo koko ni wa_

 _Onaji kurai yume mi gachina nakama ga irunda'_

Kuroko was getting dressed, with his shirt half on while singing the song that Kagami recognized as, _Future Line,_ by Ono Kensho. Somehow, the phantom sounded remarkably like the original singer, his voice was as soft, as awesome, when he sang. The lyrics also made the Light wonder if Kuroko himself had written the song.

 _No, that's stupid._

"Oi, you dumbass!" Kagami barked and burst into the locker room. Kuroko jumped and glanced back at Kagami.

"Hello, Kagami-kun."

"Don't give me that!" Kagami scowled. "You're late! And what was that singing?"

"Did you hear that?" Kuroko said a little sheepishly. "I like that song. It's all over the radio."

"Well, sing later," Kagami said, grabbing forearm which prompted both of them to jog to the gym. "The senpais will kill us."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Kagami said through gritted teeth. Then his anger disappeared as a question arose in his mind. "Why are you so good at singing? You even sounded like Ono Kensho."

"Oh," Kuroko said, panting from the run. "We just happen to have the same sort of voice, I guess."

* * *

So this was the first idea that popped into my mind. Just so everyone gets it, Ono Kensho voice acts Kuroko in the anime and he's is also an AWESOME Japanese singer. It may be a little choppy, but please bare with me! I'll try to update and edit as much as possible! Also, if anyone has any ideas/requests for a drabble, please put it in the review section!

Arigatou gosaimasu!

-Kurotaku63


	2. Akashi no Ryori

Rakuzan had decided to imitate Seirin and do two training camps following the Winter Cup instead of one. And like their opponent, they ran into the same financial problem and had to cook their own food.

"Good morning, m-m-mina," Hayama greeted his teammates through a lengthy yawn. They had only arrived at the hotel the other day but the coach had made training even more difficult than normal, so the team was still tired.

"Mornin', Kotaro," Leo responded, his long hair a mess (although it couldn't even begin to compare with Kuroko's).

"Man, I'm hungry," Nebuya complained. "Who's cooking breakfast?"

"I don't know…"

In unison, the three uncrowned generals turned their heads toward the kitchen, trying to depict any sort of breakfast aroma coming from that direction. Since they he couldn't smell anything, Leo headed to the kitchen and opened the door led to it.

"Hey! Who's cooking breakfast-?"

The shooting guard stopped midway through his sentence and stared at a his precious Akashi Seijuro who stood in front of the stove, wearing an apron that made Leo's may-or-may-not-be-gay mind go wild. But this moment of fangirling was stifled by the intimidating butcher knife in the point guard's right hand which, not to mention, was covered in a mysterious red liquid. Leo need not be reminded about the Emperor's evil and sadistic streak, so he started to slowly back out of the kitchen when Akashi caught his movements in his peripheral vision.

"Ah, Leo," Akashi said, turning to fully face the shooting guard and fully exposing the awesome red apron that brought out the color of his hair and two monochromatic eyes he had recently regained. Leo ogled openly at the overload of sexiness in front of him which went unseen by Akashi who said, "I need you to taste this. I don't want to feed the team something that tastes disgusting."

"Of course, Sei-chan!" Leo chirped, breaking out of his trance and bouncing happily to his kohai. There was a pot boiling on the stove, but he didn't stop to check its contents before shoving a spoonful of whatever it was into his mouth. He chewed and was incredibly confused; the food didn't taste like anything.

"How is it?" Akashi asked, looking on Leo expectantly. Leo's gaze drifted from his underclassman's breathtaking features and to the red stained knife. He looked down at the pot which held boiling tofu in it. If there was no color in the pot, then where did the red come from…?

"Sei-chan, did you cut yourself?!" Leo cried anxiously while subconsciously screaming, ' _Who did you kill?!'_. Akashi stared at him then looked at the knife and smiled.

"This? No, I was contemplating about putting ketchup in the pot."

"Ketchup?" Leo said and couldn't help but feel a little sick at that. Akashi was the absolute at everything except, apparently, cooking. "Ah, I don't think that'll be good."

"Is that so?" Akashi said, looking down at his dish. "Well, if that's the case, then this'll be breakfast."

"This…?" Leo said, looking down at the dish with apprehension. "Um, is anyone else cooking with you?"

"No," Akashi said, turning the burner off. "No one on the team can cook, so I have volunteered to do all the cooking during the entiretly of our training camp."

Leo stared with shock and fear as Akashi marched out of kitchen with his pot of food held out proudly in front of him .

And after that week, no one on Rakuzan ate tofu again.


	3. Animal Instinct

Kise walked into the Kaijo gym, totally ready to start practice, even though the senpais were mean to him. He knew that they were just a bunch tsunderes; how could he not? He had spent two years with Japan's biggest tsundere.

He walked into the locker room where half the team was already changing. He was greeted by Hayakawa-senpai in his usual broken Japanese and Nakamura-senpai with a push of his glasses. Kise grinned. His senpais were the best, even though he missed Kasamatsu-senpai and his constant kicks. He opened his locker and stared at what he found inside that certainly did not belong.

"W-Wo-!"

Everyone in the locker room jumped a foot in the air as their ace let out a ear piercing shriek and scrambled out of the room. Nakamura stared after the blonde in shock.

"What was that about?"

Since all attention was drawn to the door which Kise had bolted out of, no one noticed the tiny wriggling worms that had spilled out of Kise's locker.

* * *

"You did what?!"

Kagami stared at Kuroko in disbelief, then burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Kuroko smiled in return, sipping on a vanilla milkshake.

"Dude, that's hilarious!" Kagami gasped between breaths. "I didn't know that Kise hate worms!"

"During middle school, Aomine-kun commented that Kise-kun's napoleon looked like earthworms and he freaked out," Kuroko explained, then added as and afterthought, "Thank you for telling me about April Fools Day."

* * *

So yeah. April Fools Day isn't observed in Japan and since Kagami is from America, why not? Kise's weakness to animals is worms, if anyone couldn't tell. I might do the other GoM's animal weaknesses, but I don't know. Sorry it's so short!

-Kurotaku63


	4. The Generation of Arguing Material

"Takao-san, you seem tired."

The said point guard gave a weak smile in response to Himuro's statement and ran a hand through his long raven-colored hair.

"Ah haha, it's nothing," he said. "I just had to pedal the rickshaw a little bit longer than my stamina can keep up with. Shin-chan can really be the slavedriver. His lucky item was even heavier today than usual!"

"That's pretty bad," Himuro sympathised. "I feel your pain. Atsushi can be pretty troublesome as well. He refuses to practice unless we bribe him with snacks. And then he practices even harder than everyone else and still claims he hates basketball. Seriously, it's irritating."

"You think that's bad?" Kasmatsu snorted, overhearing the conversation between the two freshmen. "That dumb blonde always had this posse of at least ten fangirls trailing him wherever he goes, so we always have a crowd whenever we practice. And he's always skipping out of practice to go to a modeling shoot or some random date."

"Ki-chan's not as bad as Dai-chan," Momoi pouted, heading over to where the argument was taking place. "The damn ganguro's such a pervert. I was cleaning out his locker and found five porn magazines stashed beneath his jersey! His grades are terrible and he skips school just so that he can sleep! He's so annoying."

"Are you talking about the Generation of Miracles?" Kotaro said, coming out of nowhere with the other Uncrowned Generals following close behind. "Ha! We've got y'all beat! Our Miracle has a split personality. Yeah, Akashi's a great captain and all, but seriously, he's so sadistic! If you disobey him in practice, he triples your training menu and then interferes with your grades in school! I'm not even kidding!"

"What are you talking about?" Kagami broke in, rolling his eyes. "Kuroko's the weirdest of all the MiraGen freaks. He's so quiet and emotionless that you can never tell what he's thinking, but then he just kinda comes out and boom! he hits you dead on with these words that you can't argue with because they're true. He's also got this love for basketball, even though he knows his physique isn't prime for the sport. And you might think that he's the most sane of all the GoM, but he's so stupid! He always lands himself in situations where he could get seriously hurt and then his teammates have to get him out of it! Then you've got the fact his presence is so low, he has to remind you that he's there! Dammit, it scares me to death whenever he does that. And he never seems to have a problem with spouting embarrassing shit, it's so awkward being his partner."

* * *

"What are they talking about over there?"

The Generation of Miracles and their phantom sixth man were sitting alone in a booth of the restaurant their teammates had dragged them to. Aomine had momentarily glanced over to the other tables and saw Momoi, Takao, Himuro, Kasamtsu, Kotaro, and Kagami in a heated argument. The other GoM members looked over to where Aomine was looking and Kuroko shrugged.

"Let's just leave them to their argument," he suggested. "Our teammates are very weird after all."

"Yeah."

"That's true, nanodayo."

* * *

Haha! Finally, I get to write Midorin's catchphrase! I've been waiting until the perfect moment arose. Reviews are welcome! Oh, and I just posted another fic, so make sure to check that out!

Like always, thanks!

-Kurotaku63


	5. Midotaka Period

Sorry I was so long on the update! I've been working on my other fics and I had no ideas for another drabble. Thank the muses for dropping inspiration on me like a brick! Lol.

* * *

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Midorima thought the hallway would never end. His footsteps rung abnormally loud, his sense of hearing heightened by the fact he could barely see through his swollen eyes. Being a member of the Generation of Miracles, losing twice was crushing, especially against the one he had sword to show defeat to; that alone was enough to break his spirit. But this time around, he had been fully aware of his responsibility as the ace, the one who had to carry his teammates to victory. And he had failed, failed when they were so close to victory. He had gotten up from the fall, but he might as well have just stayed on the floor.

 _I'm sorry...I don't think...I can cheer you up this time..._

Takao's face was supposed to be happy, supposed to be forever cheerful to bring life to the team; to Midorima. Seeing such a euphoric face reduced to tears was worse than falling short of his own expectations; seeing someone else, someone else he held _so_ dear, fall because of what he _should've_ done gave him such and empty feeling.

Midorima found himself standing in front of a vending machine. His hands shaking, he raised a taped appendage to punch in the number when a sudden thought hit him:

 _What did Takao like to drink?_

The ace shooter found himself in a sinking hole of guilt; he'd never paid attention to the little quirks of his partner. His hands closed into a fist and he hit the wall next to the vending machine in frustration, not caring about his fingers at all.

"Dammit," Midorima muttered, tapping a few numbers and sliding several coins into the slot. He picked up the shiruko that fell out of the machine and headed out of the Winter Cup building, footsteps forever _tap, tap, tapping._ What would Takao say after this? He was incredibly dependent on the teen, he didn't think he could bare it if Takao quit the basketball team...or worse, leave him.

"Yo, Shin-chan."

And forever, Midorima was reminded how important Takao was to him and apparently, how important he was to the point guard.

"Takao..." Midorima said, his voice trailing away at the sight of his friend, faithfully sitting on the seat of the rickshaw. Takao smiled and, even though Midorima could see how forced it was, the ace was stunned by the attempt at cheeriness on his behalf.

"Thanks for today, Shin-chan," said Takao, tears starting to re-form in his steely grey eyes. "You caught all my passes! Well, except that last one...but still, only you could've done that. And when you stood up after that fall, man, I was so inspired! You know, we didn't win, but we kept our heads high and lost with dignity. All because of our shining ace-sama!"

The wind blew gently, rustling Takao's hair and team jersey. The weak smile blew up into a wide grin, the sun reflecting on his tears.

"I'm so happy I came to Shuutoku!"

Midorima stared at Takao, the little self-control he had regained crumbling under the tears of his friend. How, _how_ was Takao able to smile for him in the shadow of their latest loss? They said Midorima was like Shuutoku's light and Takao was the shadow, but right now, looking at his friend, Midorima thought it was the other way around.

"Here," Midorima said, throwing the can of coffee which Takao caught, his eyes widening.

"What...?"

"Get off the bike, Takao," Midorima commanded, taking one step forward and wiping the tears off the raven-haired teen's face, off of where they didn't belong. A light blush played across the latter's cheeks and for once, words failed the point guard as his favorite ace pulled him into an awkward one-armed hug.

"Wh-Wha...?!"

Midorima couldn't help but smile as he put his other hand on top of Takao's head and pulled into his shoulder. He could feel Takao's erratic heartbeat against his skin which sent heat to his face. Reluctantly, he broke the hug and stared straight into those hawk eyes.

"I'll pedal today."

* * *

KYAAAAA! I HEART MIDOTAKA SO MUCH!

Oh come on, I know you guys do to.

Love forever!

~Joy Goldenpine


	6. The Way Kuroko Deals with Kagami

"DAMMIT!"

Kuroko sighed; Kagami was on fire, but not in a good way. Why was it that all the good Lights were so hotheaded? And during a game, nonetheless. Someone on the opposing team just _had_ to say something that just _happened_ to aggravate Kagami. To prevent Kagami from obtaining any more fouls, they called a time out.

"Calm down, Kagami!" Hyuuga yelled, having absolutely no affect on the ace.

"Yeah, c'mon! The time out's almost over!" the coach piped in, slapping him with her paper fan.

"OW!" Kagami yelped and rounded on the coach. "What was that for?"

"Oi, Kuroko," Furihata mumbled, tapping the shadow on the shoulder. "Do something."

"How am I supposed to calm him down?" Kuroko asked, addressing the rest of the team who were looking equally tense at their ace's dumb behavior. "There's no reaching Kagami-kun in this state."

"I dunno, just do whatever you do to calm him down..."

Kuroko turned to his Light, contemplating the best way to calm down a raging fire. The knee-bending thing would just piss him off even more, punching him would just piss him off even more, _anything_ would just piss the ace off even more. He needed to shock the ace so bad that he just stopped being angry. Then Kuroko had a moment of inspiration.

" _Kagami, you damn son-of-a-bitch, can you just shut your trap hole for one fucking second?"_

Everyone went quiet; Kagami just stared at his Shadow who had just sprouted a very offensive comment in English. How the hell did Kuroko even know English?

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?"

Kuroko sighed; apparently Kagami was just too angry. Only one thing left to do.

"Kagami-kun, we are not an old married couple, we only just recently started dating so there's no reason for us to be arguing like we've slept together."

 _Maybe I went too far?_ Kuroko wondered as the whole team stared at him with their mouths open and the atmosphere became overwhelming heavy.

"K-Kuroko-kun..."

"Now if you're calmed down, let's bang it out on the court."

The timeout ended and Kuroko marched onto the court, leaving his team to stare at his receding back. Izuki was the first to break out of his stupor and look at Kagami.

"Kagami, are you the uke or the seme?"

"OI!"

* * *

 **I just had to give you guys another drabble before school starts, I'm sorry.**

 **Let me go check what I rated this thing. If it's T I gotta change it to M 'cause of this one.**


	7. Do You Think I Could Forget?

All around Japan, the sakura trees were in bloom, the beautiful pink flowers bursting forth in celebration of youth and spring. For the seniors at Seirin High, it marked their graduation to new schools, new lives, new faces, and leaving behind everything they'd come to know and love at their current school. Many graduates merely accepted this sad twist of fate, that they would have to let the strong bonds they created slowly disintegrate over the time they did not see their friends. However, two seniors of Seirin's second graduating class ever were not ready to accept parting ways. Said two were sitting on the rooftop of the school they were about to leave in just few days time, eating lunch and enjoying their victory in the Winter Cup along with the nice weather. The wind seemed to blow a sense of melancholy around the rooftop.

"I still don't get how a sandwich and a milk carton is enough for you," Kagami said, restating the years-old argument of his friends undereating. "Seriously, don't you starve during games?"

"I don't get how Kagami-kun eats that much and doesn't get fat," Kuroko deadpanned, eyeing the plastic bag full to the bursting with foot-long sandwiches. "Even if you do work it off during practice, how does Kagami-kun manage to not throw up after suicides?"

"Geez, you can at least drop the -kun, you know," Kagami grunted, finishing his upteenth sandwich and reaching for another. "We've known each other long enough."

"Old habits never die, Kagami," Kuroko said, allowing a small smile to flit across his face. "'Taiga' is still a bit of a stretch."

"What ever you say, Te-tsu-ya," Kagami grinned, deliberately emphasizing every syllable of his shadow's name. Kuroko frowned.

"You sound like Takao-kun."

Kagami rolled his eyes and silence fell between the two of them. Each felt like the other had something to say but nothing happened for a long time in which both boys finished their unproportionate lunches and the wind blew harder, whipping their clothes and hair around them. Cherry blossom petals occasionally danced in the wind. The sun shone through the wispy clouds, making the light and shadow's unasked question feel heavier and heavier until they both wished the scene could just stop in time and they wouldn't have to leave each other's side.

"So when are you leaving for the university, Kuroko?"

The bluenette closed his eyes and didn't respond for so long that Kagami thought he must've fallen asleep. Just as he was reaching out to shake Kuroko awake, the shorter boy's eyelids fluttered open, his eyes strangely distant and glassy.

"A week after graduation," he muttered. "Classes start really quickly at the university I'm going to. What about Kagami?"

"What about me?"

"When do you fly over to America?" Kuroko elaborated, looking straight into Kagami's eyes, his gaze no longer unfocused but piercing and unsettling.

"Oh," Kagami said, sweating under Kuroko's stare. "I'm heading over day after graduation, so I can get readjusted to American customs and the timezone."

"Are you excited?"

"About going to play basketball professionally? Of course!" Kagami said with enthusiasm. Kuroko smiled at his partner.

"Good for you, Kagami."

"And are you excited about more studying?" Kagami teased, knowing full well the answer he would get. "I heard teaching is a hard major to pursue."

"I feel like I have the experience," Kuroko answered. "With being captain and handling the Generation of Miracles for six years. But I still wouldn't be able to pursue professional basketball, my physical build wouldn't allow for it."

"You could be on my team."

"I would just weigh everyone down," Kuroko responded like a robot, having had this argument about his future plans with Kagami before. "My misdirection has been losing its effectiveness."

"Then we would get stronger!" Kagami burst out desperately.

"Kagami, there's no point in trying to change my mind at this point," Kuroko said. "We're going our separate ways. There's no changing it."

Kagami looked like he wanted to argue back but he knew that Kuroko was right: in the end, they wouldn't be able to go down the same path in the future. He had known this for a while, but it only felt like it really sank in now. It wasn't the fact that he couldn't be with Kuroko like he had been for the last three years that bothered him but something else. Kuroko made to stand up when Kagami grabbed his sleeve. Now or never.

"Will you forget about me?"

Kuroko stared at his friend with wide incredulous eyes. Kagami wondered if he had overstepped any boundaries he was unaware of when he heard a strange but pleasant sound. It was one perplexed moment later that he realized Kuroko was laughing. With another jolt, Kagami realized that this was probably the first time he had ever heard Kuroko laugh. He would have never admitted it, but he liked the sound of the light bubbly laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Kagami finally asked after what felt like a solid five minutes of Kuroko's laughter. Kuroko hiccuped himself into silence but the smile didn't vanish from his face.

"It's just silly," he said breathlessly. "that Kagami thinks that I would forget him."

"Wha-?" Kagami felt himself starting to burn. "Well, I'm genuinely worried..."

"Is our bond something that I could forget about it?" Kuroko said challengingly. "Could you forget about me over in America? Would you forget about me if you played for the NBA? Or am I just a shadow?"

"Of-Of course not!" Kagami said indignantly. Kuroko's smile widened.

"Then what do you have to worry about, Taiga?"

Kuroko gently detached himself from Kagami's grip and walked towards the stairs. Kagami blinked as a sense of relief and euphoria spread through his body.

 _Is our bond something that I could forget about?_

"Oi, don't just call me by name all of a sudden!" Kagami called out to his friend's receding back. He bounded after Kuroko and the door slammed behind them as cherry blossoms flew from their branches, flying up towards the clouds and disappearing into the silvery wisps.

* * *

You can blame me watching Free! Eternal Summer. I liked the idea of all the character trying to find their way in the future, so here it is.

Sorry about late update, just being lazy like shit. :P

-Joy


	8. Akashi's One Weakness

**Thanks to ChaosTwinOfDestruction for showing me this picture, AKASHI IS SO CUTE AAAAA**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Man, I still don't see why we have to do this every year," Aomine said in a voice that clearly expressed his boredom. "It just takes up time."

"It's important to keep track of you health, Aomine," Akashi stated patiently. "You're an athlete, it is important to take care of your body."

"Yeah, but once a semester is sort of a pain in the ass..."

Kuroko walked up to his group of friends who were watching Akashi and Aomine, unnoticed. Used to being ignored even by his club members, he sat quietly, waiting for his name to be called for the nurse's examination along with all the other second year boys. Akashi and Aomine continued to biker back and forth to the amusement and annoyance of the other Miracles.

"Aomine-kun, you are being rather loud," Kuroko said blandly. Aomine and the rest of the Miracles jumped and snapped their gaze toward Kuroko, just realizing he was there."

"Tetsu! When did you get here?" Aomine demanded.

"I've been here the whole time."

"Eh? Maji?" Aomine sighed as his and Akashi's name were called with all the other 'A's' in their year. "Ah. See ya later, Tetsu."

"See ya," Kuroko said, moving forward to fill in Aomine's now vacant space. "Aomine-kun does have a point. These nurse trips are very tedious, aren't they?"

"True," Midorima sighed. "Although Akashi is right. It is important to keep on top of our health as athletes."

After a while, Aomine came out of the nurse's office, re-buttoning his shirt. Akashi was no where in sight. However, as it was totally possible that Akashi was just taking longer to be checked out, Kuroko let this detail slide and greeted his friend.

"How was it?"

"Same old, same old," Aomine sighed. "Nurse told me to balance out my nutrition. Something about eating too much meat and not enough vegetables."

Predictably, Midorima started to chew Aomine out, lecturing him on the proper things to eat to maintain a healthy body. Kuroko glanced at the nurse's door and found that Akashi still hadn't emerged.

"Did you happen to see what Akashi-kun was doing?" Kuroko asked Aomine.

"I dunno," Aomine said. "But it looked like he and the nurse were arguing the last time I saw him."

This fact registered strangely in Kuroko's head. Since when was Akashi one to argue with an authority figure? Deciding to put his misdirection to use, Kuroko walked away from his friends to the general outcry of, "Kuroko?!" and slipped through the door.

"Please, Akashi-kun," the nurse pleaded as Kuroko walked inside the room. "Your pediatrician sent me a note, you must have this vaccination."

"NO!" Akashi screamed, his body suddenly tense. Kuroko jumped in surprise; his captain was acting quite out of character. "I REFUSE!"

"It has been confirmed," Kuroko muttered to himself, whipping out a his phone and snapping a picture of his vulnerable looking friend. Then he tucked the phone away as it was in violation to the rules, and stepped towards Akashi. "Akashi-kun," he said soothingly, putting a hand on Akashi shoulder. "It's just a shot!"

"Don't you realize that having a shot is the equivalent to having a needle and mock virus thrust into your body?" Akashi asked, sounding slightly hysterical. Then his eyes widened as he realized who he was now addressing. "Kuro-?"

"Help me!" the nurse gasped. "Hold him down!"

 _I can't hold Akashi-kun down,_ Kuroko thought. _I'm too weak in comparison to him and the rest of the starters-_

Kuroko pivoted on his heel and burst out the door, coming back in with a mildly bemused Murasakibara.

"Please, can you just hold him down?" the nurse asked desperately, taking a small package Kuroko was sure contained the shot. "He needs to take this!"

Murasakibara contemplated the nurse and then his panicking captain, looking rather like he feared Akashi more than the authority of the school. Kuroko tapped his shoulder (the highest point on the center that the shadow could reach) and said, "I'll give you the next winning ice-pop stick I get."

Without anymore hesitation, Murasakibara planted both of his abnormally large hands on Akashi's shoulders, immediately subduing the smaller teen to slight tremors in his arm. Sighing, the nurse rolled back the sleeve of Akashi's uniform and took out the shot. Akashi let out a tiny whimper and Kuroko took another picture in spite of himself.

"You should distract him," the nurse said. "I can't get a clear shot of his arm, he's trembling too much."

"Neh, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said. "Let's all go play street basketball after school. We don't have club activities, so couldn't we all play together? And Murasakibara-kun, you'll come too, right?"

"Eh?" Murasakibara said lazily. "Hm...sure, Kuro-chin. Let's play basketball, Aka-chin."

"Yeah..." Akashi breathed, his tremors ceasing as the nurse plunged the needle into his arm. "Yeah, let's play basketball..."

Murasakibara took his hands off Akashi's shoulders and he sprang up from his seat, hurrying to the door. Kuroko and Murasakibara stared after their captain then at each other with looks of equal amusement on their faces.

"Neh, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara said as they followed Akashi's footsteps out the door. "Can you send me those pictures later?" Kuroko smiled.

"Of course, Murasakibara-kun."

* * *

 **WELL THIS SUCKS.**

 **Holy sheit it's nearly been two months. This drabble would've come out sooner, if wasn't for my computer who was being a bitch to me for the past few days.**

 **Guys, I NEED IDEAS.**

 **And now I'm going to take a nap. I hate school.**

 **-Joy Goldenpine**


	9. Kuroko's art skill

Fun fact about Kuroko Tetsuya: he can't draw for shit.

This never was a problem for the phantom, seeing as Teiko didn't bother with an art course. Wasn't it known information that artists usually had empty pockets and had to eat their own paintings to stay alive? So for a while, Kuroko didn't have to worry about the fact that his drawings looked like a duck had waddled onto his paper and took a dump. It was actually kind of nice, since all his friends were even worse and praised his duck-shit drawings that looked better only by comparison.

However, Seirin High liked the way they did things over in America, with the democracy and freedom of expression and their president-elect business man, and decided to provide the students with an art program. Poor, poor Kuroko. Kagami, being the wonderful friend he is, forced Kuroko to take the art course with full leisure of watching the shadow suffer with the arts. Kagami himself was a terrible artist, his stick figures looking like they'd drank something poisonous, so seeing someone else who wasn't himself fail terribly at art made him feel better about himself, in some twisted way. Yes, Kagami Taiga was a wonderful friend.

"Ah, what am I supposed to do...?" Kuroko muttered to himself, staring at the empty paper in front of him. This was their first project of the semester: any piece of art. Kuroko could feel his reputation of being super normal slipping out of his fingers like cherry blossom petals. The end of the semester grade would be the end of him. Kuroko put the eraser of his pencil between his teeth and glared down at the paper like it had mortally offended his mother. "Okay...draw something...draw something..."

Ten minutes later, however, Kuroko still had a paper in front of him, white white white.

"A polar bear in the Arctic during a blizzard," Kuroko muttered and reached for his phone.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Hello, Kise-kun," Kuroko said, retaking his staring contest with the paper. "I was wondering if you could provide me with a drawing prompt?"

"Eh? Why is Kurokocchi drawing all of a sudden?"

"Kagami-kun made me take the art course at our school," Kuroko explained. "And I have no idea what to draw."

"Draw me, Kurokocchi!" Kise squealed excitedly. "Oh, I could send you a picture from my shirtless photoshoo-"

 _Beep_

"Hello?"

"Hello, Midorima-kun," Kuroko muttered. "I was wondering if you could provide me with a drawing prompt. It's for an art class at school."

"If that's the case, then it can't be helped." Kuroko fought the urge to roll his eyes, even though he wasn't in front of anyone. He could just imagine Midorima pushing up his glasses like the damn tsundere he is. "Draw a fractal."

"...a fractal?" (a fractal is a closed shape with an infinite perimeter. No matter how much you zoom in on a line, the shape will keep repeating itself. Needless to say, it is impossible to draw)

"It's Aquarius's lucky item for tomorrow," Midorima said. "N-Not like I pay attention or anything! It was just the first one that was listed, so naturally, I had to listen and-"

 _Beep_

"Why are all my friends so weird?" Kuroko grumbled. "Maybe I'm just procrastinating." Kuroko made a mental note to ask Akashi for a pair of scissors so that he could kill Kagami later.

"Hm? Tetsu? What's up?"

"Aomine-kun, do you have any drawing prompts for me?"

"Eh? Um...boobs."

"...Aomine-kun, this is for a school project."

"I don't care. Draw boobs. They're easy to draw. You just need to draw two circles and then two smaller circles insi-"

 _Beep_

"Murasakibara-kun?"

Kuroko was starting to get desperate.

"Eh~? Kuro-chin?~"

"I need to draw something for school. Could you give me a prompt?"

"Hm? I dunno...maybe you should draw maiubo..."

"Mauibo? Thank you Murasakib-"

"...but it might be nice if you drew some pocky. Mm~ Pocky covered in nuts and strawberry creme..."

"Eh? Murasakibara-kun?"

"Then maybe some lollipops to down the dryness...or something sweet to drink...I wonder if Muro-chin has any ramune in his dorm..."

 _Beep_

"...Akashi-kun?"

"Why hello, Kuroko," Akashi's even and rational voice broke through the speaker, promising Kuroko a bit of sanity. "This is a pleasant surprise. Why did you call me?"

"I am working on a drawing for school and need a drawing prompt. Preferably not anything that has to do with shirtless models, fractals, boobs, or candy."

"It appears you've consulted for the others' opinions before asking me."

"...Yes."

"Well, I believe that Kuroko can come up with something by himself," Akashi said. "You always tend to surpass my expectations. And I explicitly remember your skill in the arts. It shouldn't be so difficult for you."

"I only looked better because Aomine-kun's best drawing was a stick figure with circles drawn for the chest."

"Is that so?" Akashi asked, amused. "Well, I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out by yourself, Kuroko."

"Akashi-kun that's not-"

 _Beep_

"Did he hang up on me?" Kuroko sighed and set his phone down. The blank paper stared up at him, as intimidating as ever. Angry at his friends and the fact he had any sort of connection to such weirdos, Kuroko raided the house and found tubes of red, yellow, green, blue, and purple watercolor paint. "FUCK YOU ART," Kuroko screamed in a murderous voice to make Akashi proud and smeared the paint all over the paper, remembering half way through his rage that this _was_ watercolor he was working with, and poured a cup of water on the paper, drenching the paper and the table. Kuroko surveyed the product of his fury. A huge rainbow splatter seeped from the paper and onto the table, a sort of orange color leaking onto the table. In a burst of inspiration, Kuroko stuck his finger in the orange pigment and created a circle in the middle of the rainbow. Four black lines later, there was a deflated basketball in the middle of his creation.

"My basketball," Kuroko muttered and signed his name in the bottom right corner.

* * *

 _Kuroko Tetsuya: I love your project! The abstract composition of the rainbow is so well-thought out! I can really tell there is hand of an artist behind every stroke! The basketball in the middle really reflects your own love for the sport. I can't wait to see more artwork!_

 _Just wondering, do you support gay rights?_

After that, Kuroko quit the art course and snuck into the school archives, pulling up a certain Kagami Taiga's schedule and signed him up for the art course with righteous vengeance coursing through his veins.


End file.
